


Promise

by Detroitbecomevenom



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Reader-Insert, emily is a lesbian :), reader gets into a situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: request from tumblr: Thanks for answering my previous question! Anyways, I was wondering if I could possibly request a fluffy Emily Prentiss x reader. The team receives a case where reader has to go & capture the unsub alone (maybe reader knows the unsub) while Emily has to stay outside & Emily gets worried when she hears a fight & a gunshot so she panics but reader comes out with a few scrapes & then it’s just super fluffy, with Emily having reader sit in her lap on the jet back while being all cute, Thank you!
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader
Kudos: 62





	Promise

“I’ll only negotiate with Agent L/n. Send anyone else in and I shoot him,” the unsub told Hotch over the phone. It was another hostage situation, but this time, the victim was a 7-year-old boy and the unsub was his 20-year-old brother. 

Y/n talked to the brother in the interrogation room and she was the only one to get him to calm down during his psychotic break. They thought that he was telling the truth and let him go, only to find themselves in this situation.

Hotch looked to Y/n and nodded for her to enter the house. She looked to Emily sympathetically, “I’ll be okay.” She closed the door behind her and now all they had was a partial view of the scene through the window. They could only see the unsub.

Y/n held her gun up to the unsub while he had a gun to the head of his brother. “I want a car,” he demanded, pressing the barrel of the gun into the boy’s head.

“I can’t do that until you let Thomas go. You know that,” she reasoned. As long as she got the boy out safely, everything would be okay.

The unsub considered it, looking between Thomas and Y/n every few seconds. “I’ll let him go once you drop your gun,” Y/n nodded, slightly kneeling towards the ground with her hands up and placing the gun on the wooden floor. “Kick it away,” he ordered again. She watched the gun slid across the floor after she tapped it and planned her strategy of escape.

“Now, let him go. You don’t have a problem with him, only me,” she locked eyes with the unsub. She could tell that he was still high into another break and talking with him would be the best way of calming him down again.

He slowly released his grip on the boy and pushed him over to Y/n, his gun now aimed at her. The boy ran out through the front door. “How did you get it before?”

She furrowed her brows, “Do what?”

“Get into my mind! You’re a witch!” he shook the gun in his hand, finger on the trigger.

Emily watched the unsub through the window, he walked up to Y/n and she flet her anxiety rise. The rest of the team was helping the recently released boy while she focused on watching the situation unfold.

Y/n, now with a gun to her head, took a deep breath. “I didn’t get into your mind, I just want to get you help. You’re having a psychotic break and that’s why you’re acting like this,” she kept her calm. She was trained for this. She saw the look in his eyes that meant that he was about to fully lose it.

Her hands went up to the gun and she twisted it so that the gunshot hit the ceiling instead of her. She tackled him to the floor and threw the gun across the room. She tried grabbing his wrists for the arrest, but then she felt a fist against her cheek.

The team outside was preparing to go inside and help Y/n. Hotch kicked the door open and pulled the unsub off of her. She had a few scrapes and she would certainly get a black eye or a bruise on her face because of this. The good thing was that she was alive and well, give or take.

She walked out of the house and right into a panicked Emily’s arms. “Don’t do that to me ever again,” she was comfortable to be around Y/n’s scent again.

“Em, i’ll try, but that’s kind of my job,” she laughed.

Back on the jet, everyone was getting settled in their seats before takeoff. Y/n took care of her wounds in the bathroom and went back to the seating area to find a place to sit. 

She felt hands on her waist and was pulled down into the lap of Emily, who kissed her cheek. “I’m so glad you’re okay. You scared me back there.”

Y/n ran her hand through Emily’s hair and planted a kiss on her lips, “I promise i’m not dying anytime soon. You’re still stuck with me. And by the way, I thought you were against pda in the workplace?”

Emily rolled her eyes, “Not with you. I don’t want Morgan making a move on you.”

Y/n paused, “Emily, I’m still gay. You know that, right?”


End file.
